Any Excuse
by Coshie
Summary: In which Reyson attempts to finally rid himself of Naesala's constant betrayls. In which Naesala forces Reyson to listen to his reasoning. In which there is fluff. One-shot.


A/N: In my defense, Reyson is extremely feminine. o_o So this is only half-yaoi. ...Oddly enough, this is the one I'm most proud of out of the many little one shots I've been writing lately. D: I'm not entirely sure what that says about my ability to write. TT_TT Whatever. :P  
Reyson/Naesala. Enjoy.

* * *

_Any Excuse_

Within seconds of landing on the balcony leading into the King's quarters, Naesala had his lips on Reyson's, hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Reyson, blushing, curled his fingers through Naesala's blue locks, pulling the ponytail loose.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Reyson demanded, stomping his foot, green eyes ablaze with fury. "You apologize, then betray me; then apologize for betraying me. Then betray me again!"

"Reyson, you don't fully understand--- " But Naesala had no chance to say anything. Reyson was livid.

"Don't even _try_, Naesala! I don't want to hear your excuses! I am tired of your two-faced ways, your backstabbing lies, your--- "

"Reyson!" The King made himself heard. "Reyson, please, allow me to at least attempt explanation."

"No." Reyson fought to keep his voice level. "No, Naesala. I will not hear anything you have to say anymore." He started for the open double doors leading to the balcony. "This is it. This is goodbye."

"Reyson--- No, don't--- " But the heron was gone, off into the night sky. Cursing, Naesala followed, pushing off roughly from the railing to propel himself towards the white figure already fading into the distance. "Dammit, Reyson, listen to me!"

If the blond heard, he made no effort to turn around. Cursing again, Naesala pushed himself forward, willing his wings to move faster. Finally, he caught up, and promptly tackled Reyson in mid-air.

They tumbled a few times, fighting for freedom or dominance, before both could properly distinguish up from down. Within seconds, the Heron Prince found his voice. "What th--- ? Naesala, stop! Get off me!" Reyson struggled against the older man's hold on his arms, but it was firm and would not relinquish.

"No! Listen to me, you idiot!" the man snapped with such sharpness that Reyson paused in his effort to escape, meeting his captor's eyes. For a moment, there was silence, save for the soft beating of their wings to keep them aloft.

"What?" Reyson asked finally, looking away.

"I would never let any harm befall you, Reyson, you have to believe me," the King explained softly, a hand on Reyson's cheek now to make him meet his own eyes. "I am… bound by rules that I don't like, and I must find ways to get around them. Unfortunately, this means that I appear like the backstabbing liar you accuse me of being."

"This does not explain your affection for gold and treasure," Reyson said, dropping his gaze.

"Reyson." Now there was a hint of Naesala's usual sarcasm in the voice. "Are you going to tell me that, if given the chance, you would decline an opportunity for gold?"

"Yes."

Naesala snorted, but composed himself. "Well, then you are lucky enough not to give into the temptation that I deal with.

"But please Reyson, if nothing else, trust me when I say that I wouldn't let anyone lay their hands on you if they meant you harm."

"I see no reason why I should believe you." The blond was attempting to remain firm, but Naesala could tell his anger was fading.

"Then I will give you reason," he murmured, leaning forward. "Reyson, you are one of the last things on Tellius that I care about. Forgive me for saying so bluntly, but I love you."

Reyson gasped as Naesala's lips confidently found their mark. The King released hold of Reyson's arms and instead moved both hands up to his friend's face, caressing the pale, slowly reddening cheeks.

Finally, Reyson pulled away. His reached his hands up to his face, placing them on Naesala's. "Naesala, I--- "

"No, I get it." The elder nodded smartly. "There's someone else. I did not mean to steal you away from them, but," a smirk, "I couldn't help myself."

"No, it's not that." Blue met green, and Reyson smiled a little, hesitant. "You have done many stupid things. You have taken advantage of me perhaps one too many times. But I have never stopped loving you for a minute, Naesala."

There was little hesitation as Naesala drew Reyson forward, closing the gap between their lips once again.

And thus, they ended up on Naesala's balcony and into his room, fumbling with each other's clothing, kissing and embracing.

"Look at this," Naesala purred, hands tracing Reyson's chest as they stumbled backwards toward the bed. "Who knew you'd have some muscle in you after all?"

Reyson didn't respond however, his hands busy with the button on the other man's pants. His head was spinning, and it was difficult for him to think, especially as Naesala's hands rounded his shoulders, sliding down his back and to the base of his wings. He gasped a little at the tenderness in the other's touch. Where his wings met his back had always been one of his most sensitive areas, and he wondered vaguely if Naesala knew this.

Finally, the button was undone, and the blue-haired man wasted no time in stepping out of them. He had gotten the blonde's pants off some time ago, and immediately pushed Reyson back on the bed, kissing him deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late when things finally settled. They lay in bed; Reyson was snuggled up to Naesala's chest, the elder stroking the blonde's head. "I'm sorry, Reyson, for every time I unintentionally hurt you," he murmured, placing a kiss on his love's forehead.

"For the twentieth time, Naesala, I have forgiven you," Reyson responded with a slight chuckle. "I would, however, appreciate warning next time something like that should happen."

"We shall see," the King agreed with a smile.


End file.
